Western Studios
'''Western Studios '''is a film company and studio in west London. It was formed in 1984 with funding from the BBC to create a film for their program The Young Ones. History After starting in 1984, the studio was given the honour of producing The Young Ones Movie. Props and extra actors were recruited, along with the actors that starred in The Young Ones. The film was released in 1985 and a VHS was released by 1986. The film was released in major cinemas in the UK and Ireland, and smaller independent cinemas in North America and Europe. The studio did not see action again for 11 years when the BBC revived for Bottom: The Movie in 1996. Bottom: The Movie was released on VHS in 1997. Inspired by the success of the 2 BBC funded spinoff projects in 1985 and 1996, Western Studios decided to create original films. In December 1999 The Life of Muse was released in independent cinemas in the UK and Canada. The film follows English alternative rock band Muse from their formation in 1994 to the release of Showbiz. It was released on VHS the same month. In January 2000, upon the release of DVD, the studio downgraded production of VHS to a print-on-demand service. The studio's 3 previous productions were released on DVD the same month. In February 2000, the studio released The Millenium in major cinemas in the UK and Ireland, and independent cinemas elsewhere. It is one of their highest grossing films. The studio didn't feel motivation to produce anything new until 2009 when Muse released The Resistance, which motivated the writers to create The Life of Muse Pt. 2, picking up from where the original 1999 film left off. A year later, the writers started frowning on the film scene in the UK around October, with most films being animated and lacking originality in the opinion of the studio. Someone who worked at the studio told his work friends he saw Alpha and Omega with his family at the local cinema. Saying he "liked it but hated it". He liked the idea of wolves and love that'll appeal to families, but he didn't want "people in the cinema older than 6 to kill anyone from the stupidity of the film". He pointed out various inaccuracies of the film in comparison to real wolf behaviour. So, he decided to write his own wolf film, New Life which was released in cinemas worldwide in December 2010. The film drew attention to the studio on an international level for the first time since 2000's The Millenium. It was released on DVD in January 2011. It inspired the same writer to make The Dream, which was released in cinemas internationally in April 2012, and released on DVD a month later. In 2012 the same writer made School Survival's Shipwrecked, released April 2012 in cinemas and DVD. The same year the studio started production of The Life of Rammstein, due to be complete by December. In January 2012 Western Studios started its own cinema chain, Western Cinema, with 20 locations across the UK and Ireland, 2 in Germany, 1 in Iceland, 3 in Canada, 4 in the US and several small 10 seat screens in the island of Pitcairn representing different screens. The cinemas on Pitcairn are all offically tied for World's Smallest Regular Use Commericial Single Screen Cinema.